In turbomachines such as steam turbines, stationary gas turbines or aircraft engines, different thermal expansions and the same relative movements may occur between two stator-side components which are in contact with each other, due to vibrations. A known component support between two stator-side components which are in contact with each other is outlined in FIG. 1. The components are outlined therein only as details and in highly simplified form. The one component 1 is a housing ring, which is oriented coaxially to a machine axis X running in the plane of the drawing. The second component is, for example, an intermediate turbine housing, which is also oriented coaxially to machine axis X and is supported on a support ring surface 6 of the first component via a plurality of bearing sections 2, 4 extending radially to the outside. To avoid tilting effects between bearing sections 2, 4 and support ring surface 6, a plurality of recesses 8, 10, 12 are introduced into support ring surface 6, which are overlapped by bearing sections 2, 4 with their side edge areas 14, 16. Recesses 8, 10, 12 are spaced evenly apart in the circumferential direction, and are each spaced apart over an uncontoured support ring surface section 18, 20 which accommodates bearing sections 2, 4. They are oriented radially to machine axis X and thus in the direction of movement of the intermediate turbine housing. Recesses 8, 10, 12 are each groove-like and have two steep side walls 22, 24, which are connected to each other via a flat base 26. Transition areas 28, 30 between side walls 22, 24 and support ring surface sections 18, 20 have a relatively sharp-edged design. Although tilting effects may be at least reduced with the aid of these groove-like recesses, the groove-like recesses nevertheless result in a change in the structural mechanics of the housing ring in the area of the support ring surface. In addition, stresses may be introduced into the housing ring when introducing the recesses.
A turbomachine having an annular groove for accommodating a guide blade ring is illustrated in JP 5918213 A. The annular groove has a flat groove base and two steep side walls. Cavities are introduced into the transition areas between the side walls and the groove base.